Changing Destiny
by Melly2014
Summary: A New Prophecy appears how will it change the lives of the golden trio. How does Hermione's home life become affected? Manipulative Dumbledore and some Weasley Bashing. New school and new friends in the end. HG/DM.
1. Disclaimer

**_Disclaimer_**

by: Melly2014

Disclaimer: Since I am only 23 years old and have never really written a fanfiction before. I do not own these characters nor do I own any of the places you recognize from J. 's world. Any and all characters you do not recognize are owned by my friends and myself, they have given me express permission to use their characters as they described them to me. Also I am just having fun playing with the characters of J. 's world and therefore I believe Sirius, Fred, James, Lily, Tonks and Remus should have lived and that is my opinion :) sorry if you do not like.

**ALSO I JUST WANT TO WARN YOU ALL I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE POSTING THE DISCLAIMER EVERY CHAPTER SO IT'S RIGHT HERE FOR ALL TO SEE!**

Special thanks to my best friend Crystal for helping me gain the confidence to actually post a story on here. Also thank you to Katie one of the fans from the Harry Potter Facebook page I admin on for telling me to continue this story! :) Your awesome! (^_^)


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_****_Deep in the darkest corridors of the Department of Mysteries, a lone figure sat at their desk logging the last of his paperwork. When a scroll appeared with a flash in front of him, attached to the scroll was a gold and black feather.

Scanning over the contents to the letter quickly, he gathered all the necessary items and ran to the Hall of Prophecy's. There on the stand with the initials "H.P. - L.V." was a cracked and blackened orb. Quickly documenting his findings he wrote a small note explaining this only happens with the demands of this prophecy hasn't been met or a new prophecy has been made. As he quickly got rid of the old orb as well as spelling off the old names.

A bright light flashed as an orb appeared in the air and a think smoke surrounded it, a voice filled the air.  
" Betrayed by those thought to be good.  
Loved by two enemies, yet whom both are close friends.  
Princess of two rival houses.  
Destined to defeat the Dark Lord of Light.  
Together reunited with those, she hadn't seen since birth."

The Unspeakable lost all the color in his face as he quickly waved his wand forcing the mist into the orb. Waving his hand at the stand the orb floated onto the stand and the name plate slowly appeared 'H.G.R. - H.J.P. - D.A.M.' appeared and underneath those names a second set o f names appeared 'T.M.R. - A.P.W.B.D.'  
Scratching his head as he walked back to his office, he couldn't help but turning what he had heard over and over in his mind.

(Hope you all like, I should be posting at least once or twice a week on my days off or after work we shall see ~Melly)


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hurt and Enslaved

Hermione Granger sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express with her best friend, Harry Potter. It was the end of her semester, Hermione couldn't help but think how she would rather it be the first of semester so she didn't have to go home. Sighing, she closed her eyes as she leaned her head back, as she thought back to her 7th birthday when her life became hell.

XXXXXX

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading her favorite book "To Kill Mocking Bird." The door banged open and her parents walked in.

"Where is the little bitch," asked Mr. Granger.

"Probably reading those stupid books again," scoffed Mrs. Granger, taking off her jacket and hanging it in the closet along with her purse and scarf.

Hermione sat there with tears filling her eyes, as her book lay forgotten on her lap.

"GIRL! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE DINNER RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Granger yelled up the stairs. Quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks, Hermione stood up and walked towards them.

"Are we not going out to dinner like we usually do, daddy?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Why the hell would we go out to eat?" sneered Mrs. Granger.

"I...It's my birthday, we have always gone out for my birthday." Hermione could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. Mr. and Mrs. Grangers looked at each other and started laughing at her.

"Well, you get to begin earning your keep now." Mr. Granger growled.

"Why..." *WHACK* Hermione gasped as she cupped her cheek. Mr. Granger grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Get in there and you better not burn any of it." He threatened, as Mrs. Granger wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

XXXX

Hermione opened her eyes, even after that first mistake of burning the steaks they had her cook for their dinner. She had so many scars from those mistakes from both of her parents. She looked out the window wrapping her arms around her stomach. When Harry looked up from his magazine **"Quidditch****Weekly"** "Hey 'Mione, what are your plans for this summer? Any chance you will be able to come visit?" asked Harry.

"Not sure, Harry I think my parents want us to visit my grandmother in France again," Hermione lied, to make her lie more believable smiled slightly at Harry.  
"Oh, ok Hermione," Harry nodded.

The compartment door slid open, Ron Weasley walked in, laughing at something his friends Seamus and Dean. Looking at Hermione and then at Harry he grinned. "Granger. Hey Harry, mum was wondering if you were still coming over to the burrow for the rest of the summer after your first couple of weeks in hell."

Harry nodded "Yeah, after I spend a couple of weeks with Aunt Petunia, she wants me to help with her new garden. I'll write you whenever I need to finalize out travel plans, ok?"

Hermione smiled out the window, because contrary to what Ron and his mum believed, Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were actually very nice. They had never abused him and Harry actually had described his room, also he told her how happy he actually was living with them. They had even invited Hermione over to stay with them during this next summer, but her parents had put their foot down saying no.

Harry and Ron were proceeding with making plans to keep in touch over the summer. Then Seamus, Dean and Ron left back to their own compartment.

XxxX

The Hogwarts Express arrived as usual at 5 pm, (I do not actually know the time they arrive and everything just guessing) Harry helped Hermione get their trunks out of there compartment and off of the train as together they said goodbye to the Weasley's. Quickly, they walked thru the barrier into the muggle world, and saw Hermione's parents stood a few feet in front of Harry's Aunt and Uncle.

Harry gave her a small hug before walking to his Aunt and Uncle, gave them each a hug. Hermione saw the look on her parent's face and she paled slight knowing she was in deep trouble.

XxXx

"YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY HUGGING YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE SKANK YOU GO TO A SCHOOL FOR SPECIAL KIDS AND COME AWAY WITH A BOYFRIEND! NO WONDER YOU HAD TO GO TO A SPECIAL SCHOOL FOR IDIOTS!"

Hermione's head smacked back against the wall as her father yelled at her and smacked her across the face causing her to vision to fade to black all she could think was it was going to be a very long summer...

tbc... (Hope you all enjoy it :3 ~Melly~)


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Haven: the New Knight Bus

XXX~3 Months Later~XXX

Hermione sat on her bed looking at herself in the mirror, trying to think of a way out of her own private hell. She hadn't heard from Harry or any of her classmates all summer. That first month she had been in hell and she knew it was going to get worse, since they had forbidden her from returning to Hogwarts.

'I need to leave, I miss Harry and Hogwarts, hell I even miss Malfoy,' she thought to herself sighing. Finally making a decision she went to her closet, as quietly as she could she opened it and began placing her clothing and books into it. With luck her mum and dad wouldn't be back from dinner for at least another hour or two. As soon as she had finished packing away her books, she grabbed her wand and began pulling the trunk down the stairs. Wincing as she ran into the railing on the stairs, her ribs were still extremely sore from the previous night when her father had thrown her down the stairs after she brought up Hogwarts. Laying her hand on her side she could feel at least two of her ribs rubbing against one another.

Knowing she didn't have alot of time Hermione quickly dragged her trunk through the front door and down the drive way. Hoping and praying that she would be able to get away from the neighborhood before her parents arrived home. Walking quickly down the road towards the neighborhoods park roughly ten blocks away from her parents house, she knew that they would be more likely to contact the police and have them check the local library which was about 5 blocks in the opposite direction that she took. Finally arriving at the park she sat down on the bench and wrapped her arms around her stomach as reality sank in.

*****CRACK*****

Hermione jumped as a bus appeared in front of her bench, she quickly stood up and wrapped her hand around the handle of her wand in her pocket.

The door of the two story bus slid open and a young woman stepped down from the first step. Noticing Hermione standing between her trunk and the bench, the young woman smiled.

"Evenin' my name is Elle, Welcome to Haven the Bus of Stranded Witches. We are a free transport to any and all needy witches. Where would you be headed miss?" stepping forward she walked closer to Hermione.

Hermione quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks to cover up her flinching at the sudden approach. Elle's eyes were filled with sympathy at the movement as she cleared her throat. "Don't worry about a thing miss, you are safe now we are able to take you anywhere you would like to go to help you find a safe place."

Looking down, Hermione bit her lip, sighing quietly she tried thinking of a place she could just disappear from sight then it hit her. "Can you please take me to Diagon Alley, please ma'am?"

Elle smiled and nodded "of course I can." Pulling out a wand and waving it at Hermione's trunk she levitated it up onto the bus. She quickly showed Hermione up onto the first floor of the two story bus and pointed at the bed that appeared in front of her. "What's your name ms?"

Biting her lip nervously, "...Hermione...Granger...ma'am and thank you for taking me to Diagon Alley." Hermione looked at her lap as she sat on the bed. "No worries Ms. Granger, if you don't mind me asking where are you planning on going once you get there and planning to stay?" Elle smiled at Hermione kindly.

"Well... I go back to Hogwarts in two days so I figured... I would just stay some where until I can go to Hogwarts and discuss borrowing books... I mean... I am sorry" Hermione's eyes filled up with tears and mortification at telling a stranger she was basically destitute.

Elle kneeled down next to Hermione's bed, "Miss Granger, it will be ok. The reason I asked is because my shift gets done in about 30 mins and I can go with you to Gringotts to help you set up an account. The Owner of Haven has connections with the Gringotts Leader in place for situations like these."

Confused about what she had just heard, Hermione spoke with hope and yet so much confusion, "What do you mean... Who is your owner... Why...?"

Elle sat down on the bed next to Hermione as the bus traveled thru London. "Our owner is anonymous to the public, he started this company when his younger sister and his beloved wife were beaten and raped. Not to mention they had both been abused in their home lives by parents or guardians. The magic he instilled in this bus centers on the witch's spirit or aura. It's able to seek out a witch that is in distress, has been abused and is in danger or has ran away from home. Those whom have no money, no place to stay or start over. Are taken to Gringotts to open an account in their own name. They are also given a base line of 2,000 galleons to start their new lives. Also they are given the usual ancestory tests and examined for their health by Goblin Healers."

Hermione stared at Elle speechless, "Oh..." She couldn't help feeling extremely overwhelmed yet extremely grateful to whomever the strang benefactor is. Yawning, she laid her head down on the pillow of her bed as Elle moved out of the way. "Thank you Elle... for saving me..." She quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Elle smiled as the blankets magically moved up and surrounded Hermione ensuring she would stay warm throughout the entire night. Pulling out a piece of parchment paper she jotted down a note and sent it to the Gringotts consultant requesting an appointment. Knowing it would be at least noon the next day before she would get a reply, she filed her report of meeting Hermione and snapping her fingers appearing with a flash was a black Phoenix with gold streaks on the wings.

"Damian my darling, would you be kind enough to take this to boss man and director Ragnok of Gringotts. Then you may go back home until I call for you." Damian, trilled and ran his beak through her hair before disappearing with a flash of light.

TBC...

**A/N **

**I really do apologize for the wait, Monday was the grand opening at my new job, I didn't have a opportunity to work on it as much as I like. I was going to make it longer but alas I didn't want you all to have to wait any longer. I apologize if it is choppy in places. If you see any mistakes please let me know I am beta-less at the moment so hopefully I will be able to get them smoothed out once again at some point. Thank you to all whom have reviewed, favorite, or followed my story so far. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE YOU ALL :) **


	5. Attention

ATTENTION:

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS WAIT.

I didn't want to post a new chapter in light what happened at Sandy Hook Elementary School. Also I kinda lost my notebook I had wrote all my notes in. Not to mention life has hit my family really hard. My last remaining grandparent has cancer. Which we found out less than a week before christmas. Now I have been really busy with work. I am hoping to have my new chapter up tonight if not tomorrow Thank you so much for being so Patient!


	6. Chapter 3-1

Chapter Three~

Gringotts!

Hermione quietly stretched while laying down on her bed when memories of last night filled her head, sitting up and looking around she realized she wasn't at home. "It wasn't a dream was it..." she thought to her self. The room was decorated like a cabin yet looked like a hotel room. Swinging her feet off of the bed onto the floor, Hermione was up and walking towards the door.

"Goin' some place, ms. Hermione? Just so ya know we have a meeting at one o'clock with the manager of Gringotts." said Elle from the corner of the room where she sat on a armchair.

Spinning around, Hermione gaped at her because she hadn't noticed Elle sitting on the bed. Sinking down onto the floor, "It happened didn't it...Elle..."

"Yea' girlie it did mind blowin isn't it?" Elle waved her hand at Hermione changing her clothes into a black and red witches robe. Hermione looked down at her clothes underneath her robe, they changed from pajamas to a black skirt reaching her knees with a red and black plaid sweater over a black long sleeve shirt. Even her shoes had changed to cute black ankle boots. On her robe and shirt there was a "H" with black and red phoenix wrapped around it had appeared.

Elle looked down at her watch, "Oi! We are runnin a bit late, better be heading out Ms. Hermione."

**Ok so I wanted to post part 1 of this Chapter mainly because I haven't had a chance to work on it in a while. Life sucks and I have been trying to spend as much time with my Grandpa as possible since the doctors diagnosed him with cancer and they said he will last roughly about 2 or 3 more months. I am not sure... though :( So I will try and work on it on all my days off when I hang out with him. I will post when I am able to ok? **


	7. Chapter 3-2

Chapter 3: Part Two

~Gringotts & Inheritances~

Elle helped Hermione stand up and linking their arms they spun around disapparating with a small *pop*. Hermione looked around when everything swam into focus. She was standing with Elle in front of the Great front doors of Gringotts. Quickly walking through the front entrance Hermione followed Elle to the teller sitting high on the platform at the end of the hall.

Quietly they stood waiting for the goblin teller to recognize them, the teller looked down at them sneering. "State your business young witches, I haven't all day to wait for you to talk."

Hermione ducked quietly behind Elle, quivering from the harsh tone the goblin used. Elle glared at the goblin, as she laced her fingers through Hermione's, "Tell the Great Director Ragnok, that Miss Elle of Haven Corporation is here to see him."

If a goblin could pale from just one name it would have to be from the name of Haven. Elle smirked up at him as she watched the wheels in the goblin's mind turn, knowing he is realizing how important any meeting with the Director of Gringotts is he snapped his fingers and another teller came running up. "Forgive me for detaining you Miss Elle of Haven Corporation, the Director is awaiting you in his private office. Please follow Griphook to the Director's office." He grinned in what Hermione could only consider being a kind smile even though it looked like he was in complete pain.

The Goblin in front of them bowed before leading them through the doorway to the right of the main chamber, Hermione gripped Elle's hand like a lifeline as they were lead through the hallway to the furthest door on the right of the small hallway. Knocking on the door with two short knocks and tapping with his long fingers three times, he opened the door as a voice yelled in garbled english "COME -". Bowing the two young women into the office he quickly shut the door heading back to the main hallway.

Hermione looked around Elle's arm wide eyed at the person sitting behind the desk in the center of the room. Sitting behind the desk was a young goblin dressed in a suit, standing up opening his arms wide in greeting and walking around his desk. "Elle! What brings you to my office today?"

Elle smiled and bowed in greeting, "Director! May your gold continue to multiply and may your business continue to prosper."

"Ah this must be important, for you are never this formal unless this has to deal with the Haven Corporation." He waved his hand and two leather arm chairs appeared, "Please sit Miss. Elle."

"Thank you, Director Ragnok" sitting down in one of the armchairs. "Director Ragnok, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Director Ragnok." Hermione smiled timidly at the director before looking down at the ground standing almost directly behind Elle's chair.

Ragnok, looked sharply at Elle before turning his gaze to Hermione. "Miss Elle have you told Hermione about the Haven Corp.?" Elle slightly nodded, "I have told her a little bit about the Corporation, mainly that we help witches in need get to safety."

Nodding, he knelt down in front of Hermione, so he could look her in the eye. "Hi Hermione, you can call me Ragnok. Would you like to sit down so I can explain to you what this meeting is?" Hermione looked him in the eye, searching for hate or dislike in his gaze before she nodded.

Smiling he stood up and led her to the chair next to Elle's and waved a hand making another arm chair reappear next to hers. Sitting down he smiled at Hermione, "Ok now that we are comfortable. I am the Director of Gringotts and I have a personal contract with the Haven Corporation. What we do here is the healing and ancestral backgrounds. We have a complete doctors staff that will just make sure any and all breaks that haven't been healed, any sickness and any unforgivable tampering with a witches mind or spirit are taken care of. Then they will take a drop of your blood to see your family tree, if you happen to have a witch or wizard in the family you might have a vault stored here in Gringotts and if it is you are the heir to the vault or one of the heirs you will gain access. However if any other heirs have attempted to hurt you in anyway you will become the main heir."

Hermione listened as he explained her mind was spinning, "But I am a muggle born, so why would I have to take the ancestral test when I know I am the only one who has magical blood in my family."

Elle grimaced when she said this, "Hermione, the Haven bus only responds to those whom have had more than 1 witches blood relatives not to mention it can't hurt." Hermione thought about it for a second before nodding her consent.

Ragnok smiled at Elle and Hermione as he stood up rubbing his hands together. "excellent shall we go Hermione and Elle? The Healers are waiting for us."

tbc...

* * *

**Ok so I apologize for the delay, I lost one of my jobs because of a stupid sandwich...stupid i know... but luckily I am still on at the other one. So This next week I am hoping to have Chapters 3.3, 4, 5, and 6 up 3 I will post more tomorrow! Thank you to all my fans of have followed or favorited I really do appreciate it :) Love Melly! **


	8. Chapter 4-1

Chapter 4: Inheritance

Hermione slowly stood up looking up at Elle, before quickly holding on to the sleeve of Elle's witches robe. Elle looked down at Hermione, smiling while she placed her hand on the arm of Ragnok allowing him to lead her and Hermione out into the corridor. Looking around Hermione noticed that there were 3 different doors in the long corridor. Looking up at Ragnok while he smiled at her confusion of the three doorways.

"This corridor not only holds my office but it also houses to very different wards. One is the Healer's ward, the other is the Magical Tampering ward. The last door leads into the ancient's vaults some of the families of the wizarding world are in that section only myself and the accounts managers for the families are even able to get access to them besides of course the family."

Nodding showing that she was listening as well as understanding, she noticed two wooden doors with a plaque "Magicles Sollicitare" carved into it. Pulling on Elle's sleeve she pointed at the plaque, "What does that mean?"

Elle glanced over at Ragnok before replying, "It means Magical Tampering."

Ragnok took over the explaining "Through those doors is the ward where they take off any blocks done to a person's magical core. They have some of the best curse breakers for everything from blocks, bindings, and basically any damages. This ward alone is about 80% more advanced than St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries not to mention more confidential."

Hermione was in awe as she listened to Ragnok describe the ward. As they continued walking they came up to the second wooden double doors with a plaque saying "Magicales Therapeutices" attached to the wall beside the doors.

"Now Ms. Hermione this is the Magical Healing ward where our Healers check for any broken bones, sicknesses, as well as your blood lineage for the inheritance checks," explained Ragnok as they stopped in front of the double doors.

Taking a deep breathe, Hermione walked towards the doors following Elle. Ragnok smiled as he pushed the door open, as he bowed slightly allowing both Hermione and Elle to enter the ward ahead of him.

"Director Ragnok, to what do I owe this visit," asked the woman standing by a desk in the middle of the room along the walls you could see beds lining the walls. She had long curly black hair pinned in a messy bun, wearing yellow witches robes with a patch that said "Gringott's Healer's" on it.

"Hermione, allow me to introduce you to our lead healer Andromeda Tonks. Healer Tonks, this is Hermione Granger and you of course know Elle of Haven Corporation. Hermione is a new dependent of the Haven Corporation, so she needs to have everything from the normal exam all the way to blood lineage."

"Yes sir, Miss Hermione if you will follow me?" Healer Tonks shows her to a bed where she sets out a potion. Hermione looked at over at Elle and Ragnok.

"Hermione, Ragnok and I will be waiting over here, while you go thru your exam with Healer Tonks, alright?" Elle smiled at her knowing all of this is a lot to take in at once.

Hermione nodded before turning towards Healer Tonks, "Ma'am if you don't mind me asking what type of potion is that and why do I have to take it?"

"It's a dreamless sleep potion, it will place you into a deep sleep which will allow me to run scans to figure out what percentage your health is. Then I will be able to heal any abnormalities such as broken bones." explained Healer Tonks.

Hermione walked over to the bed she quickly sat down on the bed before picking up the potion and tipping it back draining the vial. Feeling the potion begin to take effect Hermione laid down on her back closing her eyes, knowing she was safe.

Within minutes, she was asleep, Elle and Ragnok looked at Healer Tonks.

"Andromeda, what are your observations so far before the scans," asked Ragnok as Elle sat on the chair next to the foot of the bed.

*********~TBC~*******

**So anyways so sorry for the delay everyone. Life hit really hard in March my grandpa passed away and I am trying to get back into the swing of things. I have been typing this up on my phone (ITS EXTREMELY HARD TO DO)  
PLEASE FORGIVE ANY GRAMMATICAL and SPELLING ERRORS :(**

D: I should be updating extremely soon :) I am in the middle of working on Part Two of Inheritance where you will find out her health issues and everything else! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWS YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY.

~MELLY~


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Andromeda Tonks looked at her close friends Elle and Ragnok, "Well just to name a few things I have noticed just by meeting her, she is extremely malnourished, instead of being a healthy 140-160 lbs for someone her height and age. She looks to be just skin and bones, do you notice how her clothes look like they should be on a 5 or 6 year old? From the way she is holding herself she was probably physically and mentally abused, so depending on when she was last abused she might have a couple bruises and broken bones." She smiled sadly at them, before turning back to the bed as she pulled her wand out of her arm holster hidden under her sleeve.

Quickly waving her wand over Hermione, a white light appeared surrounding Hermione's body. Andromeda shook her head when the piece of paper appeared before her, before turning towards them.

"This paper lists all of her injuries starting with the past. I will list the recent injuries she has about 4 busted ribs, her right arm is broken. She is weighing only about 89lbs which is worse than I thought. A healthy weight would be 160-175lbs. But the breaks will be easy to fix the thing that is going to take time to heal is getting her to a healthy not so malnourished weight. It could be taken care of with a simple potion but it would probably cause her to get sick and be unable to keep the weight on like want her too."

Elle looked confused "So what do you suggest we do, Andy?"

Andromeda looked down at theyoung girl laying on the bed before turning and looking at Elle and Ragnok, "We will need to first wake her up and get her injuries healed then we can go ahead do the inheritance check. Then we can discuss with her the ways to get her to a healthy weight."

Elle nodded understandingly. Andromeda waved her wand at Hermione, "Rennervate."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes blinking ar the bright lights coming from within the healer's ward. Slowly sitting up she looked around the room for Elle's familiar face. There sitting next to her bed was Ragnok and Elle, standing next to them was Healer Tonks. Hermione slowly scooted back leaning against the headboard. Looking at them, "Well...?"

Seeing neither Elle nor Ragnok wanted to tell her what they had discovered, Andromeda waved her wand causing a large piece of paper to appear next to the bed. "Hermione, child, this will list what I found during my I only told Elle and Director Ragnok the recent."

Hermione took a deepbreath before nodding showing she understood.

_Physical. Injuries: _Past Injuries.

Right Arm Forearm: broken 3 times. Healed Improperly.

Left Arm Forearm: fractured 2 times. Healed Improperly.

Ribs: fractured. Healed Improperly

Face- Jawline Fractured- healed.

Collarbone fractured healed improperly.

Right Leg- broken 3 times. Healed Improperly.

Recent Injuries-

Malnourished- 89 lbs.

Ribs- 4 broken.

Right Arm-broken

By the time the paper finished reporting all of Hermione's injuries, they all had tears in her eyes.

"Now, Hermione I can heal these injuries except for the malnourishment. It would hurt you more than anything to have a potion pour all the nutrients into your body. However, I am going to give you small doses to takefor breakfast, lunch and dinner, this will help you get to a healthy weight easier."

Healer Tonks pulled out her wand, "I am going to heal all your past injuries using this potion, I call it the Gringotts Special Potion. It heals breaks in bones, fractures, and bruises. Not to mntion it is painless thanks to Goblin magic." As she held up a bright purple potion.

Hermione glanced over at Elle who nodded reassuringly. Hermione quickly tilted the vial back drinking the potion, when it was gone a glow appeared on her hand and began climbing her arm appearing on all the breaks asa pale black color and turning pale white. Within a minute all the broken bones were healed. Hermione looked at Healer Tonks in awe.

"Now that you are almost completely healed except for the malnutrition, would you like to get the blood inheritance check done?" Hermione nodded wanting to get everything done.

Healer Tonks smiled, before pulling out a quill with a dragon wrapped around it and a piece of parchment paper out of her desk. "This Ms. Hermione is a blood inheritance quill, it is a quill used only by our branch of Gringotts since we are the main office. When you hold this quill just say the commandd 'blood inheritance'. At that command the dragon will rise up and pierce your skin. Then when you let go of the quill will come up with the past 5 generations of your family starting with that generations first had magic even if they are squibs. Now if you are the first in your family only your name will appear. "

Hermione nodded showing she understood as she took the inheritance quill from Healer Tonks. Feeling the smooth scales wrapped around the quill. Hermione took a deep breathe before clearly saying "blood inheritance." She watched in awe as the dragon slowly began to move. She cringed when the dragon bit into her hand briefly before letting go of her hand. She laid down the quill and watched as it began levitating above the parchment paper when it began writing. The three adults gathered around the head of the bed.

They all gasped as the first word appeared.

_Maternal. _

_Godric Gryffindor-m.-Helga Hufflepuff_

_ Child- Adrianna Gryffindor-m.-Augustus Prewitt_

_ Child - Charles Prewitt -m.- Marianna Bones_

_ Children- Hannah and Angela Prewitt (twins) _

_ Angela Prewitt -m.- Alexander Zabini _

_ Hannah Prewitt -m.- Jeremy Flint_

_Child- LeAnne Flint-m.- Thomas Riddle_

Appearing on the opposite side of the parchment paper.

_Paternal. _

_Salazar Slytherin -m.- Rowena Ravenclaw _

_Child- Marcus Slytherin -m.- Alexa Zabini (aunt of Alexander Zabini)_

_ Child- Saline Slytherin -m.- Thomas Riddle Sr. _

_Children- Alexa, Thomas Jr., anAnnette (triplet s) _

_Alexa Riddle -m.- Richard Crouch. _

_Annette Riddle -m.- Severus Snape. _

_Thomas Riddle Jr. -m.- LeAnne Flint_

_Children-Hermione LeAnne Riddle, Marcus Flint Riddle (14)_

Hermione stared at the piece of paper turning extremely pale. She ccouldn't believe her eyes, as she traced her fingertips across her family's names. Questions flew thru hrr mind, 'Why was she with the Granger's?' Did her parents not want her? Her brother hates her that must be why he didn't tell her at hogwarts, right? Tears blurred her vision as the thoughts ran circles around her brain. She buried her face into her hands, when a hand appeared picking up the parchment.

Elle looked at the upset girl before looking at the piece of paper, she gasped in shock. She quickly wrapped her arms around Hermione after setting the letter down. After 5 minutes of crying, Hermione looked up at Elle with tears streaking down her face.

"Why didn't they want me? Is it because I'm annoying or was I not good enough?"

Elle looked at the girl shocked that she could even think that. "Hermione, let me tell you the history of the Have Corporation. "

****A/N. I am so sorry for the delay. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed my story I aabsolutely appreciate it. I had major writer's block. But I hope you are enjoying it. Can't wait for you all to find out the story behind Haven corporation plus a conflict between Hermione and the Granger's. Plus a Draco appearance!*** Melly **


	10. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The History of Haven**

Hermione looked at Elle, "The history of Haven Corporation?"

Elle nodded waving her wand she conjured four glasses of water. She pulled a chair up next to Hermione's bed. "Haven Corporation was founded fifeteen years ago, when the founder's wife and children were kidnapped. Together with the help of his closest friends, they were able to find the wife and one of the children. However, their daughter was still missing, they searched all across the wizarding world and even in the muggle world to no avail. The founder, his family and friends decided if a wizard or witch should ever need help they will receive it from them. Overtime, though it was decided it would be easier not to mention simpler to be anonymous to keep people from trying to get money from them for selfish reasons. So with the help of Gringotts and their young director, Ragnok, they created the Haven Corporation. The Haven Corporation was created to offer witches and wizards that absolutely needed helpa safe place."

Elle paused long enough to take a drink of her water.

"By doing this the founder knew that the witches and wizards would have a way to start their lives over. That's obviously where the inheritance check comes in. Now one of the main hopes has always been to provide a way for their daughter to be able to make her way back home."

Hermione wiped her eyes, "I'm her aren't I?"

Elle nodded, "yea ya are now I know this is a lot to take in and I have to head to work if you would like you can either go back to the Leaky Cauldron or walk around browsing Diagon Alley. Tomorrow we will come back to discuss what to do."

Hermione thought for a moment, "I would like to go back to the Leaky Cauldron, I have a lot to think about."

Hermione looked at Ragnok and Healer Tonks, "Thank you for allowing me to come here today and get healed as well as finding out I have a family, can I take my family tree with me?"

"Your welcome Herm-Ms. Riddle, and yes you may takeit with you, a copy of it has already been made for our files." smiled Healer Tonks as Ragnok nodded in agreement.

"Ok, shall we head back Hermione?" Elle stood up rubbing her hands together " so would we be able to meet at one o'clock Ragnok?"

"That works for me, I don't have any meetings tomorrow." Ragnok replied as he led them back to the main lobby "Just inform Griphook when you get here and tell him that Ragnok is expecting you."

Elle nodded to him before leading Hermione into Diagon Alley.

xxxxxxxx

As they were walking along, Elle turned to Hermione "So we are goin back to the leakky cauldron, while we walk I can answer any questions yeh might have." Hermioner nodded gratefully as they walked past 'the Daily Prophet's office'.

"So I understand where the Haven Corporation comes from, but why would someone place me with the Grangers and why hasn't anyone realized I am Hermione Riddle?"

"Well, I am assuming Harry Potter is your best friend, so you know how he 'supposedly' destroyed "Voldemort". This actually is false, that is not Mr. Riddle. It's actually Dumbledore's fake name, that way he can be presumed as the hero of the light.

He actually tried killing Lily and James Potter. Haven Corporation managed to move them about 15 mins before Dumbledore showed up. To make it believable and knowing Harry would be easily placed with Petunia Dursley since no one knew who the actual secret keeper was.

What Dumbledore did next was transfigured lamps into fake bodies. What he didn't know was Lily, James and the Haven Corporation had explained everything to the Dursleys who have been watching him for the Potters. They meet up after the first 2 weeks of vacation and Harry stays with his Aunt and Uncle only 4 weeks out of his vacation. The Potters now live in a small village near the founders manor along with the Lupins, the Blacks, the Lestranges, the Snapes, and the Malfoys along with half of the Wizarding Worlds highest families in society. Tomorrow after we get done at Gringotts we can go pick up Harry and the Dursleys from the 'safe' house.

Dumbledore created the Order of the Phoenix to make him seem like the leader of the light imahe. Now there are multiple 'members of Dumbledores order that are really on Haven's Fam ily, including the Longbottoms, the Shacklebolts, the Prewitt Twins, the Bones Family.

Now, Dumbledore still has many followers out there so the main priority for the next few daysis figuring out how to get you, Harry, and the DursIeys home safely."

By now they had reached the back entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was so busy listening she and Elle didn't notice a pair of silver eyes watching them discretely from the alleyway.

Xxxxxxxx

**Omg I know I hhaven't posted in forever! THANK YOU for all the reviews and favorites! I love reading them. Forgive me of my writer's block Dx. One the positive side of things I went to the local Anime Festival that helped me get ovet it som how. R.I.P. Corey Montieth. I am hoping to post the next chapter soon plus a poll is going up so please vote!**


	11. C hapter 7

**Chapter 7: Confrontation**

Elle left Hermione up in the room while she went to work, before leaving she warned her to stay around the Leaky Cauldron and if she wanted to visit any of the shops to stay on the main Diagon Alley road which stretches between Gringotts and the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermionon sat on the bed trying to let everything that had happened within the past few days sink in. Quickly she summoned a piece of parchment paper and a quill she decided she wanted to write to Harry before she would write her entry in her diary. Then searching thru her trunk she realized that she had no ink in he trunk. Sighing, she left the room to head to Flourish & Blott's to pick up some ink and a couple books. Leaving a message for Elle with Tom in case she got off work early.

XxxxxxxX

Quickly paying for her items Hermione was leaving Flourish & Blotts when she ran into someone, she began falling backwards when the person suddenly pulled her up by gripping her arm tightly in a bruising grip.

Wincing at the pressure she looked up to see who had stopped her fall. The blood drained out of her face when she saw it was the Grangers, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione! I am so glad your alright you have absolutely no clue how worried your father and I have been!" Mrs. Granger fake sobbed, while Mr. Granger glared at her. To anyone passing byit looked like a family reunion. Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley shared a look.

"I have no idea why you would run off from your loving parents, Miss Granger." said Dumbledore "we will just help them get you bacm to your wonderful home now."

Hermione tried to wiggle out of Mrs. Granger's grip, "NO!" cried Hermione "YOUR NOT EVEN MY REAL FAMILY!"

*SMACK*

Mr. Granger hit Hermione across the face, effectively shutting her up briefly.

Suddenly a voice rang out "Step away from her right now!"

Dumbledore, the Grangers and the Weasley trio whipped around, standing at the entrance oFlourish & Blotts was the silver haired Draco Malfoy, the tan skinned with black haired boy Blaise Zabini, and their best friend brown haired, Theodore Nott.

Obviously, Professor, she doesn't want to go with them. To try and force her to go against her will is just wrong and to even think about letting someone especially a father hit a student under your protection as Headmaster is just wrong." Scowled Draco, as Theodore, Blaise and he made their way to Hermione, who by now had sunk to the floor tears pouring down her face. Draco stood slightly in front of his friends and Hermione while Blaise and Theodore helped Hermione stand up to look at her injury. While looking over Hermione the boys stood so if any curse was thrown it couldn't hit the tired looking girl in front of them.

The boys were so focused on the girl in front of them they didn't notice a wand being drawn and a curse shot towards the three boys. "CRUCIO!" yelled the voice.

Hermione turned justin time to see it shoot towards her heroes, when she reacted without thinking she quicly pushed Theodore and Blaise to the ground out of harms way. She jumped in front of Draco taking the curse for him. Hermione fell to the ground screaming in extreme pain, which was so intense it felt like white hot knives were being stabbed over and over again all over her body.

Draco, Blaise and Theodore whipped around to face the others when they realized Mrs. Granger had pulled out a wand. She turned to Mr. Granger and the others "let's go we will get her later."

Quickly, they all disapparated, leaving the boys with the still screaming Hermione.

Let's take her to the manor hopefully my parents will know how to help her," said Draco while picking up Hermione's body cradling her close to him, he noticed y this caused her screams to turn into whimpers and moaning. They quickly walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

Turning to Blaise, "Check with Tom to see who Granger is staying with her room number is 16." When Blaise walked to the bar to talk with Tom he sent Theo to get all of her stuff fron herroom.

Blaise came walking back after a brief conversation, "Tom says she's been staying with Elle the of Haven Corporation," Draco nodded and waited for Theo to come back down after Blaisewrote a note for Elle to get when she got off her shift. Theo looked at them curiously "How do you know he will give that note to Elle?"

Blaise smirked, "The Leaky Cauldron has three owners my family, Malfoys and the Head of the Haven Corporation. Granger apparently is one of their charges they will be there to get herv within the next 12 hours or less."

Draco nodded to the Floo point next to a grand fireplace quicly taking a fist full of floo powder Theo and Blaise stepped into the fireplace and called out "Malfoy Manor." With Draco carrying Hermione into the Floo followed she let out a blood curdling scream as they flooed away trying to soak into Draco's skin.

xxxxxxxxx

Narcissa Malfoy sain the parlor of her home responding to the owls she had recieved from two of her best friends, Lily Potter and LeAnne Flint Riddle, they were wanting to host a dinner party for all of the Riddle Court Family's, when she heard the floo activate in the next room over followed by a second floo when a blood curdling scream rang through out the house...

_**tbc...**_

_**Oh my goodness lookie I posted twice in a week.. :3 there you have it folks draco blaise and theo have been introduced, same with manipulative dumbledore *gasp*the grangers are magicals. Ok I am off for the next 2 days hoping to post sunday night.**_

_** Please review I want to know your opinions if you give me a review you can be characters in later chapters or get a preview of the next chapters ; D im not bribing you...much Thanks for all the follows on both the story and my profile I love it! & you!**_

_**Oh and this is me drinking no pop only tea for 7.5 months! WWWEEEEEEEE! SORRY T.T LOVE, MELLY **_

_**P. I misspelled or it didn't make sense grammatically (if that is even a word let me know) anything please let me know!**_


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Discovery!**

Narcissa Malfoy ran into the entrance of the floo room, trying to figure out what happened and who was making that horrible noise, it couldn't be Draco or Lucius.

"MOTHER! WE NEED HELP!" yelled Draco "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO STOP OR COUNTER THE CRUCIATUS CURSE!?"

Draco, Theo and Blaise were trying to hold a thrashing young curly haired girl still as she continued to scream and cry. Narcissa quickly ran into the room, "MITZY!"

*POP*

A young house elf appeared, "Mistress called?"

"Yes! I need you to turn down the bed in the Gold Room, while you do that have Trixy find Lucius at the Potters and tell him I need him to come home right now! Once she tells him have her go to Severus and have him come with potions to calm the Cruciatus Curse!"

Mitzy nodded before disappearing with a *pop* not even 5 minutes had passed when the floo activated and a tall blonde haired man appeared followed closely by a tall messy haired bespectacled man. **(A/n hmmm who could they be...? :D) **

"Cissy!?" Lucius looked at the scene before quickly sprining into action. "James, help me get her to one of the rooms, Theodore wait here for Severus and tell him to go to the..." "gold room" supplied Narcissa

Lucius continued without pausing, "Blaise and Draco come with us. More than likely we will need your help." Quickly, James and Lucius picked up the young girl who ha d slowly stopped screaming and now was mainly whimpering with every movement. As they slowly made progress through the hallways Draco and Blaise explained everything that had happened in Diagon Alley.

xxxxx

Severus Snape was diligently working on a new potion that would help victims, who had long term deffects from the Cruciatus Curse. When a house elf walked into the room, "Master Snape, the Malfoy's house elf Trixy is here."

"What do they want," he snarled quickly placing a stasis charm on the potion. The house elf quickly hid a slight smile, "Trixy said her young master and two friends showed up with a girl screaming and thrashing. The Mistress sent her here for you and healing potions."

At these words he left orders to tell his wife that he would be back hopefully in time for dinner before he quickly flooed to Malfoy Manor.

xxxxxxx

"You mean to tell me this girl was crucioed by a person you believe to be a muggle and that curse was meant for you three?" Lucius said in awe, before turning to look at the young girl laying on the bed whimpering.

Draco and Blaise nodded.

Narcissa decided to make the girl feel more comfortable. "Lucius, take the boys and James into the hallway."

Quickly the men and boys steppedinto the hallway. Narcissa waved her wand causing the young girl to lay in only her knickers. When a young female house elf appeared with a small pop holding two basins of water and sponges, quickly working together they washed her off.

When Narcissa noticed a small birthmark on the right side of her chest, looking closer she noticed it looks like the crest of Hogwarts. Realizing what it was she quickly put a silk sleeveless nightgown on the girl. Narcissa stepped into the hallway closing the door softly, she turned to Draco.

"Draco, dear, do you knowif she was staying with anyone?"

Draco and Blaise shared a brief look before answering. "Yes ma'am she was staying at the Leaky Cauldron with Elle of the Haven Corporation."

Lucius, James and Narcissa shared a brief look of recognition when Severus came walking around the corner, followed quickly b y Theodore. Narcissa looked at Severus, "will you give her a dreamless sleep potion and a calming draught. Then we will tell you what happened in the parlor across the hallway."

Severus nodded shortly before disappearing into the room while the rest went into the small parlor. Once he was finshed giving her the potions, he calmly went across the hallway. He sat down across from Narcissa, "ok, please tell me why you have that bloody know it all in that room."

They preceded to tell him everything that had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the story Lucius, James, and Severus were all fuming, not only because of the innocent life in the other room, it had been aimed for the boys.

Suddenly a lynx patronus arrived in the room and opened its mouth.

"This is Elle... received message...arriving in 5 seconds..."

Lucius shook his head while James wiped away tears of mirth from the straight forward message.

*CRACK*

Elle appeared standing in the middle of the room, when Draco recognized her immediately and tackled her to the ground. "CELLY!"

The grownups all shook with laughter as they watched Elle mess up Draco's hair. "hey lil dragon, good evening mother, father" she acknowledged them both.

**tbc...**

**Ok I absolutely loved the reviews hopefully you liked my little cliffhanger? :D look 3 posts in a full week did I make you proud? The more reviews the faster the chapters will come its like they give me energy! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Ok special thanks to the following people who reviewed! **

**Allisath**

**Zetsumi**

**Nala Moon **

**Shaymars**

**I will send you guys a preview for the chapter tonight! Love all the folloes but want to see more reviews! **

**~love, Melly~**


	13. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Family Ties**

Narcissa Malfoy quickly stood up, "Don't even think about acting formal to your family young lady!" She scolded her daughter, before pulling both of her children up from the floor and into a hug.

Elle smiled at both her parents, "I am sorry about not visiting a lot, we have had a very busy summer season."

Narcissa started to reply only to be interrupted by Severus, "Let's get back to our previous discussion, or else my wife will be showing up demanding to know why my latest potion is still not finished."

Lucius and Narcissa glared at him, causing him to shrug and James to snicker. Elle smirked at her godfather and his snarky attitude.

Turning to het brother, she got down to business, "Since you and your friends found her, can you tell me everything that happened up until now?"

Quickly the boys and the adults explained everything that had happened up until Narcissa had kicked them out of the room.

When they had finished you could tell Elle's normal happy go lucky self was no where to be found. Sighing, she quickly calmed down "before I can tell you anything other than her name I have to wake her up mainly cuz its up to her what I tell you all. Her name is Hermione which only the boys and Uncle Sevy know."

Everyone exchanged pretty much confused looks except for 'Uncle Sevy' who was glaring at Elle for using that horrid nickname. "By all means go wake up the bloody Gryffindor know it all."

Elle smirked at what he said, knowing his tune would probably change when he found out Hermione's actually his niece whose been missing for so long."

She quickly went across the hallway to the 'Gold Room'.

The Gold Room was named such for the color of the bed spread. Everything elsin the room was a white or light brown color.

xxxx

"Evenerate"

Hermione opened her eyes, blinking slowly adjusting to the bright light in the room, she sat up slowly wincing in pain.

"Here ya go," Elle handed her pain relief potion, Hermione nodded her thanks before quickly drinking it down while looking around the room.

"Where are we?" Asked Hermione, her head slowly stopped pounding. Then flashes started happening... getting confronted in front of Flourish & Blotts... Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott protecting her... Cruciatus aimed at them... pushing the boys out of the way...pain lots of pain..

"You are at the Malfoy Manor, Draco and his friends brought you here and left a note at the Leaky Cauldron for me. Do you remember anything that happened?" asked Elle

Hermione nodded, "Does anyone know why I got attacked?"  
Elle shook her head, "No, I believe it is up to you on what information you tell them. I will tell you right now their family along with everyone who is in the across the hallway are involved with the Haven Corporation. Plus I would like to introduce some people to you when we go to that room."

Hermione looked slightly confused, "Ok, I do know I can't trust Mrs. Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginerva Weasley, they were there with Dumbledore and the Grangers."

Elle nodded, as Hermione swung her legs off of the bed, once she was standing up she looked at her outfit, "um... Elle can you please change my outfit all my stuff is still at the Leaky Cauldron."

Elle smiled before waving her wand and Hermione's clothes changed into hip-hugging blue jeans, a black tank top, and a white off the shoulder see-through top.  
Hermione nodded her thanks, before following Elle across the hallway. Upon entering the room she noticed that there were 3 couches, everyone was seated as follows:

Couch 1: Draco, Blaise, Theodore

Couch 2: James, Narcissa, Lucius

Couch 3: Severus, Elle,

There was an opening on the third couch next to Elle so Hermione quickly walked over, before sitting down she looked at the boys as well as everyone else. "Thank you so much for everything to day."

They all nodded, Elle smiled before beginning the introductions, "Hermione, allow me to introduce the people you already know, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Professor Snape." Hermione nodded her greetings, as Elle continued, "On the last couch are Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa Malfoy, and last but certainly not least James Potter." Hermione stared at the spitting image of her best friend in shock.  
James snickered, "I think I broke her."

Hermione blushed lightly, while everyone laughed at James and Narcissa hit his arm, "Be Nice James!"

Elle pulled Hermione down onto the couch next to her, Hermione looked at Elle while trying to figure out where to start her tale when Elle decided to come clean about herself.

"Hermione, before we start on your story I have something I need to tell you."

Hermione looked at Elle curiously, Elle took a deep breath, "My actual name is Celeste Malfoy, but I go by Elle all the time unless its my brother who calls me Celly, I am the eldest of the Malfoy children and my godparents are Severus Snape and Lily Potter."

**tbc..**

**I know I am so evil such a big cliffhanger aren't I evil? Don't worry next chapter will be up soon again please review! Also please vote I am posting up a new poll!**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers from the last chapter! **

**arabellagrace**

**unicorngirl14**

**Tale**

**Nala Moon**

**bonniebird**

**allisath**

**shaymars**

**croaker2003**

**wintersong1954**

**I apologize for not sending out any previews I kinda forgot T.T so if u want p/m me and u can be in my story :D love you all! ~Melly~**


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Meeting the Riddles**

Elle looked at Hermione, "do uh you want to tell everyone from the Haven Corporation at the same time?"  
Hermione nodded before looking down, everyone looked at them curiously, before Elle looked at Severus, "Uncle Sevy, will you do the honors?"  
He rolled his eyes while nodding, he quickly flicked her wand and 6 cougar patronuses appeared and flew out the door. "They delivering to are getting Tom, LeAnne and everyone else so it's only told once and it's easier for everyone to understand."

Downstairs the floo activated and a voice could be heard calling out "SEVERUS SNAPE YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES TO SHOW YOURSELF!"  
James started snickering as Severus slowly began turning pale, Elle stood up quietly giggling and ran out the room. All of a sudden screams and giggles could be heard and then suddenly floo began activating again.

Hermione sat on her place on the couch staring at a place on the floor when all of a sudden she heard "Herms!" Two pairs of hands picked her up and squished her between two boys. She began to panic up until the point she saw that it was Freddy and Georgie, she snuggled in between them and she calmed down easily. "Boys put my best friend down right now..." a quiet voice came from behind them, turning as a group they saw Harry standing next to a group of people.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Are your parents here?" Harry walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

Hermione shook her head and wiped the tears away from her eyes, when Elle walked up and interrupted, "We will get to that soon after everyone sits down."

Harry nodded before squeezing Hermione's shoulder, and walking over to sit by his parents, Fred, and George. A group of red-haired men sat by them, slowly everyone had come into the room where a bunch of couches and armchairs had been conjured.

Elle led Hermione over to a free chair near Harry and his parents when the door opened again and a young woman entered with Tom the Innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron. "Severus what's so important? "

Hermione looked up at Elle, who squeezed her shoulder before standing up, "He sent his patronus out for myself and this girl right here."  
Tom and the woman sat down near Severus and a young woman with dark curly hair. Elle stood next to Hermione's chair as she addressed all the people now sitting in the room, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, she is one of the girls found this last week on my shift with the Haven Bus, the Inheritance and Health checks were done yesterday morning, however when we left there we went back to the Leaky Cauldron to think about everything that had happened while I went to work for my night shift. Hermione was going to write to Harry here, but had no ink. She stayed on the main lane between the Leaky Cauldron and Gringotts when she was cornered by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Jane Granger, Michael Granger, and the youngest Weasley children. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott stepped in when Michael Granger slapped her across the face when she said she wouldn't leave with them. Jane Granger attempted to use a Cruciatus Curse on all three boys who were pushed out of the way by Hermione. However by doing so she was struck with the curse..."  
The group had various expressions across their faces from anger (Harry, the Weasley twins) while others had disgust at cursing an innocent life for no reason.

Hermione sat silently when Elle decided to make the decision to introduce her to everyone involved with the Haven Corporation, "Hermione before we continue your part of the story, allow me to introduce you to some people, everyone when I say your name just raise your hand or something?"  
Everyone nodded, while some people smirked knowing the Weasley and Prewitt twins would have way to much fun with this opportunity, "Starting over here by the fireplace, you already know Harry of course, here is Mr. & Mrs. Potter, Mr. Remus Lupin, Mr. Fabian and Mr. Gideon Prewitt, along with their nephews Charlie, Bill, Fred & George. On the couch next to them is Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. & Mrs. Nott, Mr. & Mrs. Zabini, Regulus Black."

"Over on the chairs and couches behind this group are: Ms. Nymphadora Tonks ("DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" Elle rolled her eyes), Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt & his wife Marlene McKinnon Shacklebolt, Mr. & Mrs. Longbottom, Mrs. Longbottom, Ms. Bellatrix Black, Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, Ms. Amelia Bones and Mr. Edgar Bones, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange." Hermione nodded greetings to everyone when Elle began introducing the everyone sitting on the couch Professor Snape, "You already know Professor Snape, next to him is his wife Mrs. Annette Snape, Annette's sister Mrs. Alexa Crouch and her husband Richard Crouch, Annette and Alexa's sister-in-law Mrs. LeAnne Riddle."  
Hermione looked wide eyed at all of her aunts, uncles and her birth mother sitting next to Tom the innkeeper. "Sitting next to them I shall allow the last person to introduce himself." Elle sat down next to Hermione after nodding to Tom the innkeeper.

He stood up, but as he stood up his features changed, he went from missing teeth to having a full mouth of teeth, from being bald and hunched over to being tall and a head full of hair. (A/N: picture Tom from the PoA movie changing into an older version of Tom Riddle as a teenager.) "My name is Tom Riddle and I am the founder of Haven Corporation."

Hermione stared at shock at her birth family, then the door swung open and a group of teenagers walked in. One of them she recognized as Marcus Flint or her brother Marcus Flint-Riddle. "Sorry we are late father, we just got the message from Dobby after our game of Quidditch." Tom nodded "ok, please introduce you and your friends to Ms. Hermione Granger that way we can finish this meeting up."

Marcus nodded, before turning to Hermione and smiling, "Marcus Flint, next to me is Adrian Pucey, Oliver Wood, Terrence Higgs, and Tracey Davis." Each of them nodded at Hermione except for Oliver who went over and gave her a hug before sitting down next to the Potters and Weasleys.

Elle smiled at the group, "Ok, before we get started we need to make this known, the Family Inheritance check came back with very important information with Hermione's permission we will do it again and the information will appear on the white wall above the fireplace."

Everyone turned to the fireplace as they waited for the blood inheritance check to happen, as the words began appearing they became shocked.

_Maternal._

_Godric Gryffindor-m.-Helga Hufflepuff_

_Child- Adrianna Gryffindor-m.-Augustus Prewitt_

_Child - Charles Prewitt -m.- Marianna Bones_

_Children- Hannah and Angela Prewitt (twins)_

_Angela Prewitt -m.- Alexander Zabini_

_Hannah Prewitt -m.- Jeremy Flint_

_Child- LeAnne Flint-m.- Thomas Riddle_

By the time the first names had appeared LeAnne and Thomas Riddle had tears in their eyes knowing that this young girl is their baby girl taken from them long ago. LeAnne couldn't hold it in any longer and had run up to where Hermione was sitting with her face covering her face and wrapped her arms around the little girl who they had tried to find for so long. "My baby..."

_Paternal._

_Salazar Slytherin -m.- Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Child- Marcus Slytherin -m.- Alexa Zabini (aunt of Alexander Zabini)_

_Child- Saline Slytherin -m.- Thomas Riddle Sr._

_Children- Alexa, Thomas Jr., Annette (triplet s)_

_Alexa Riddle -m.- Richard Crouch._

_Annette Riddle -m.- Severus Snape._

_Thomas Riddle Jr. -m.- LeAnne Flint_

_Children-Hermione LeAnne Riddle, Marcus Flint Riddle (14)_

By the time now Thomas and Marcus had joined LeAnne who sat with Hermione's head resting on her shoulder. Thomas knelt down in front of her, "My Princess, Oh how I am glad you are finally home..."  
Marcus sat next to Hermione's legs on the ground.

"As touching as this reunion is, now we know why Dumbledore tried getting her home so quickly, Hermione, the boys informed us that Mr. Granger hit you before Mrs. Granger pulled out the wand. Was this a daily occurrence the hitting I mean?" asked Moody

Hermione wiped away her tears, before cautiously nodding causing the whole room to growl or curse loudly. Looking down, Hermione began her tale..."Up until I was 6 years old, I had a very happy childhood, but that all changed on my 7th birthday..."

By the time Hermione got to the end of her second year at Hogwarts, all of the women had dissolved into tears while the men were all having serious control issues with their magic luckily the vases that were shattered were not the antique vases Narcissa cherished. All of the teenagers had all been planning mentally, how to keep this young girl safe for this next year while at Hogwarts. Elle then took over the tale from where she had met Hermione and going to Gringotts for the two processes of the physicals and the inheritance check. While talking about the Physical check, the wall above the fireplace listed all of the injuries Hermione had received...

_Physical. Injuries: _Past Injuries.

Right Arm Forearm: broken 3 times. Healed Improperly.

Left Arm Forearm: fractured 2 times. Healed Improperly.

Ribs: fractured. Healed Improperly

Face- Jawline Fractured- healed.

Collarbone fractured healed improperly.

Right Leg- broken 3 times. Healed Improperly.

Recent Injuries-

Malnourished- 89 lbs.

Ribs- 4 broken.

Right Arm-broken

"Now she is healed, though, this is why I had asked Uncle Sevy *He glared at her, while his wife slapped his arm* send for you all. Now that Hermione is home we have to come up with a way to keep her safe this year and figure out who exactly the Grangers are." Elle said after finishing the tale.

Thomas looked at the group with anger in his eyes, "Moony... would you be willing to take over the Defense against the Dark Arts position, Severus informed me that there is still a vacancy. This way there are two of you besides Professor McGonagall watching out for the children."

Remus nodded, "Yes sir."  
"Great, now everyone if you will please leave we are spending time as a family I am sure all you kids can catch up on the train."

Everyone nodded before getting up and leaving the room. Thomas turned to his family and Elle, "Elle thank you so much, take a few days off ok?" She nodded before giving Hermione a hug and leaving. Thomas gathered Hermione into his arms noticing she had fallen asleep, before turning to his wife and son. "Lets go home."  
They quickly apparated to the apparation point near their house.

**tbc. THERE YOU GO :D THE FAMILY REUNITES. Finally and most of the key players have been introduced. Yes P.O.A. is still going to be happening but you will find out in the next chapter. Hope to hear some reviews very soon! Love you all! Thanks to my brother for the Tom Riddle idea :P ~Love Melly**


End file.
